


I'll Make You Fall In Love

by TiredOfBeingNice



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Little Mix song, Bethan - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunk Witches, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluffiness, Friends to Lovers, Guy/Guy Relationship, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, Love Drunk Spellmasters, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Matchmaker friends, My First Fanfic, My launchpad into AO3, One Shot, Pretty off topic most of the time but I don't care, Romance, Secret intentions, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, black magic, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredOfBeingNice/pseuds/TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Written with the song 'Black Magic by Little Mix' in mind*</p>
<p>When a rather tipsy - but evil, nonetheless - sorcerer comes to Whitechapel, it's quite obvious Team V is already on the case. But when the witch poisons Benny, Ethan has to deal with the consequences. And between pink hair and flying penguins, to be honest, it wasn't like they were bad ones anyway...(Benny/Ethan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup? It be TOBN here with my very first AO3 post!
> 
> Yeah, I decided to write some of my own stories. Sorry it took so long; this website confuses me :P But after a lot of research and snooping around, I decided to give it a shot. I hope it doesn't suck (but then again, it probably does, because it comes from the mind of a very tired girl :P)
> 
> This is a kind of a songfic for my OTP, Benny/Ethan (which there seems to be a lot of stories here for them...*sly grin*), and is based off the song 'Black Magic' by Little Mix, only because the song was about love potions and what not. It inspired me. Nevertheless, I don't own it.
> 
> I made this account because it was pretty much limitless when it comes to writing stories, so I'm probably gonna try transferring some one shots from Fanfiction.net before going to some main stories I have planned ;)
> 
> So yeah! Do...whatever you do on this website (I have yet to find out more of the features on this website) and...
> 
> ENJOY!

"How did we get in this mess?" Ethan asked incredulously , and as Benny opened his mouth - probably to say something snarky and/or pointless - Ethan pulled Benny's shoulder down and ducked. Benny yelped, and a pink stream of magic zipped above them. Benny smiled gratefully, and Ethan rolled his eyes, peeking behind the rock to see the cackling sorcerer's eyes gaze towards their hiding spot. Ethan gasped silently and ducked back down, back against the rock as he crouched, another stream of black magic speeding above them. Benny growled. 

"Blame Rory," He muttered, looking around the dark forest wearily. "He was the one who  _had_ to open that chest containing her soul." He sighed. "I need to remind him that when the sign says 'do not touch', you _don't_ touch." He added, lifting his head up slightly to send a small stream of magic back at their opponent. It hit her chest, sending her back a bit. Ethan gritted his teeth nervously as he saw a glimpse of the witch angrily staggering towards the rock they were hiding above. Ethan whined like a dog.

"Why does this shit happen to us?" He mumbled, pushing Benny out of the way before the rock they were hiding behind exploded into pieces of burning rock, thanks to that evil enchantress...

"Because we let shit happen to us, okay?" Benny said, rather annoyed at his friend's pouting. Ethan rose an eyebrow, and Benny meekly smiled. 

"The heat of the situation." He said with a weak smile. "Just a bit of pressure." Ethan nodded, not really believing it as he saw the witch beam another spell at the two boys, and he pulled the distracted Benny out of the way before it could hit any of them. Benny gasped in surprise as the spell hit the tips of his feet. Ethan's eyes widened, watching Benny jump back. He yanked his hand.

"C'mon. We need to go. _Now_." He said urgently, not letting Benny respond as he dragged the emerald eyed spellmaster deeper into the forest, the evil enchantress at He smiled softly at Ethan, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Ethan rolled his eyes, peering behind the bush. 

"Don't thank me yet." He responded quietly, and he dug through his pocket to find his phone. He checked the time, and groaned.

"Dammit, where are they?" He muttered frustratingly "Even with fucking super speed, those vamps never show up on time." Benny shrugged, pulling Ethan back - kind of concerned for his safety, because, of course, he is his  _best friend_ \- and looking for the witch. 

"You gotta calm down, E." He said, looking at Ethan. "They'll come. They  _always_  come." He added. Ethan stared into Benny's eyes, fighting off urges as he nodded, closing his eyes as he felt a rush of wind above his head. That  _fucking_ witch...

"Where are yoooou?" She slurred, laughing brainlessly. Benny gagged. 

"Damn, I can smell her breath from here. She must be drunk on _something_..." Benny muttered, smirking a bit. Ethan rolled his eyes, but secretly agreed. 

"Well, the museum case for her chest did say that she was always tipsy and reckless when it came to alcohol back in her day." He shrugged. "Looks like they weren't lying." He added, peeking behind the leaves before pushing his back against the bush in a rush, watching a streak of what seemed to be a thorn rush past the spot he was just sitting on. He gasped in relief. Benny groaned.

"We can't stay here forever, and I'm not waiting for our friends. Let's go fight this bitch!" He said determinedly, about to stand when Ethan pulled his foot back down, glaring at his best friend - who looked kind of cute in situations like this...wait...

" _Benny?!_ " He hissed. "Are you out of your fucking mind? We need a plan! We can't just go out there and fight here when we're defenseless! You-" He paused. "We can get can hurt." He said, blushing at the small mistake he made. Benny shook his head.

"Well, we can't keep hiding. Maybe we can compromise something with her..." He trailed off, standing up before Ethan could protest, and storming towards the fiery haired enchantress. Ethan gasped.

"Benny!" He hissed again, groaning as he went after his friend. "Get back here!"

But Benny wasn't listening; he was already marching off to fight the witch, clearly outnumbered - and clueless to what he was gonna do anyway - and itching for a fight. Ethan groaned; this was ridiculous...

Ethan paused a small distance behind his spellmaster friend, watching as his emerald eyes gazed into hers. She tilted her head forward, eyes glued on Benny and Ethan.

"You dare fight _me?_ " She laughed drunkenly, pointing to the two boys weirdly. "You bumbling _idiots!_ " She roared in an outrageous laughter, even slapping her knee, for god's sake. Ethan slammed his hand into his forehead; Benny was right. This witch was obviously high.

"You drunken witch!" Benny yelled, his voice echoing the dark forest. "You go back to where you came from...right now!" He said, slowly losing his cool. Ethan groaned as Benny meekly smiled when the enchantress glared at him darkly. 

"Please?" He added in a squeaky and pleading voice, and this time, Ethan groaned even louder. 

"Dammit, B, you're gonna get us killed." He muttered under his breath. Benny whipped his head towards Ethan.

"I'm trying, okay?" He protested, and Ethan rose his hands in defeat, letting Benny do...well, whatever he was doing.

The witch laughed and laughed, and it was starting to hurt Ethan's ears. It was a cackle like no other. Yeah, he heard drunk people laugh before, but this one held venom. Evil. And more alcohol breath, of course.

"I was fine where I was!" She rolled her head limply. "But your blonde friend had to let me go! I was having the time of my _life_ where I was! And you ruined it! Ruined it, ruined it, _ruined it!_ " She stomped her feet, and sparks flew from her fingertips. Benny jumped back - closer to Ethan, of course - and frowned, recovering from the small shock. 

"Okay!" He said in a high and nervous voice. "We're sorry! You can, uh, go back now!" He weakly shook the chest that he took out from his somewhere inside his jacket. Ethan's - and the witch's - eyes' widened. 

"You _kept_ it?" Ethan gasped in disbelief. Benny shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? Leave it?" He pointed out, and Ethan couldn't really decide if his best friend was a genius, or a complete idiot...

"I'm not going anywhere." She slurred. "I'm staying right here." She said in a high and creaky voice. "It's way more fun here, anyway! Your mortals will never see what's coming to you!" Her aged voice blew up and down, and she launched into brainless laughter. Benny smirked as he pulled out a dagger from his pocket. Ethan's eyes widened again.

"Where do you _keep_   these things?" He said in a high and confused voice. Benny just smiled at him as he pointed the dagger at the drunken witch and smiled his toothy smiles, emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Fine!" He said, lowering his head a bit as he rose his hands in defeat. "You don't have to leave. You can stay," He smirked as he walked towards the tipsy wizardess.

"Just not in this world." He growled, and the brown eyed Seer face-palmed. 

"Makes no sense at all," He mumbled quietly, before perking up. "But you go, B!" He added, cheerily, noticing how Benny's hair shined in the moonlight in a rather sexy way...dammit with these feelings!

The drunken witch laughed again, extending her hand forward. 

"You can stop trying to play hero," She tilted her head and gave a wicked and yellow smile. "Because you're dead." Benny and Ethan's eyes widened at the remark, and Benny nearly dropped the dagger. 

"Don't you hurt him!" Ethan suddenly blurted out, and Benny rose an eyebrow at the suddenly blushing Seer. The witch saw Ethan and smiled. 

"You care for the boy," She laughed again. "That's a new one." She checked her nails. "You know, I was kissed a girl. And I liked it." Her tongue flicked at each word, and Benny smiled. 

"Tastes just like cherry chapstick," He sang quietly, and both Ethan and the witch looked at him in disbelief. Benny shrugged. "What?" He saw their raised eyebrows, and Benny rose his hands in defeat.

"She said it, not me." He then looked at the witch with widened eyes. " _Unless_ ." He paused again, pointing his finger accusingly at the confused witch. "Did...did you kiss Katy? Because if you did, she made a song about you, and a rather catchy one too-" Ethan cut Benny off there. 

"Benny!" He exclaimed, and Benny meekly ducked. Ethan, a blush spreading across his cheeks, looked at the witch. 

"I don't care for him!" He said defensively. Benny looked rather hurt at the comment, and the witch rose an eyebrow. Ethan sighed. "Or at least, not like what you're thinking!" The witch just laughed as Ethan crossed his arms. 

"He's just my best friend." He concluded, nodding. The witch rolled her eyes. 

"Been there, done that, heard that, yada yada yada." She laughed for yet _another_ time, and Ethan could practically smell her boozy breath. The witch paused as she looked at Benny once more.

"I'm feeling rather...generous, now. You know how I feel about young love," She teased, her voice dropping octaves. "Why don't you just _kiss_ him already?" She suddenly asked. Ethan's eyes widened

"No!" He exclaimed as Benny frowned. 

"We're not in love." He said, his own cheeks flushing red. "We're just-"

The witch didn't let Benny explain as she clasped her hands together. When she released them, a small, green-goo-covered thorn appeared. Benny, nor Ethan, could register what was gonna happen next.

"Fine." She said, huffing. "If you ain't gonna kiss him, I'm gonna m-make you kiss each other." She hiccuped. Ethan and Benny exchanged confused looks, and before they knew it, the sorcerer cackled her last boozy laugh and fired the thorn towards Benny. 

It hit his arm before he could react, piercing the skin near his shoulder blade. He roared, and fell to the ground, the dagger falling out of his limp hand. He shuddered, as if he were have a seizure.

"Benny!" Ethan yelled, fighting off tears - he was hurt. Benny was hurt. Now what? What was he going to do? He was alone! What hit Benny? What-

His ranted thoughts were interrupted with a pitchy shriek from the enchantress, and he looked up to see Sarah, Erica and Rory behind the drunk witch's dead body, that sprawled on the floor, blood on her back, along with a knife stuck in her skin. He frowned darkly at all his vampy friends, rushing to Benny's side. 

"You're late." He mumbled, sweeping the hair out of Benny's closed eyes. "So fucking late." 

* * *

 Erica, Sarah, Rory, and Ethan sat around Benny's bed, where Benny laid. Lucky for them, Evelyn was out of town for a spellmaster's convention, and wasn't there to spank any of them with lightning...

"What happened?" Sarah asked, using tweezers to pull the small, venom-covered thorn out of Benny's arm. He winced in his sleep, moaning as Sarah quickly wrapped the bleeding cut with a bandage. Ethan sighed, rubbing his head.

"That drunk witch ranted about me and Benny, and then fired a thorn at him." He said, keeping it blunt. Erica rose an eyebrow. "What 'rant'?" She pushed. Everyone stared at Ethan, and knowing he couldn't hide anything, he sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Something about me and Benny in _love_." Everyone exchanged shock glances, and Ethan shook his head quickly. "Ridiculous, right?" He said with an uneasy laugh, and Erica just smirked.

"Riiight." She said with a wink. Ethan rose an eyebrow as Sarah giggled. Rory smiled his usual grin.

"Was she cool? Did she have fire for hair! Ooh! Did she say cool magic stuff?" He asked excitingly. Ethan sighed. "She was just drunk. On...whatever." He stated, and Rory pouted. Sarah looked at her phone and sighed, standing up. 

"We need to go." She said quickly. Ethan's eyes widened. "What? Why?" Sarah meekly ducked her head as Erica filled in for her. 

"We need to go to a...vampire council meeting." She said, and before Ethan could protest, the three vampires sped out, leaving Benny and Ethan alone. Ethan stood up and groaned, throwing his hand up in the air. 

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, kicking the beanbag chair in Benny's room. The soft sound must've woken Benny up, because the first thing Ethan heard from the unconscious spellmaster was a stream of brainless laughter. 

" _Benny?_ " He asked incredulously, rushing to Benny, who just smiled, fluttering his eyes open. His eyes were blown wide and dazed.

"H-Hi!" He stammered, his voice octaves higher, and laughed again, rolling around in the bed. Ethan frowned, helping Benny out of his bed, trying to piece things together. Why on earth was Benny laughing? Did he have something on his face...?

"Are you okay?" He said, slowly concerned. "You were knocked out for an hour. And why are you-" Benny leaned against Ethan, hiccuping as he smiled a toothy grin at the nervous boy. He was slightly taller, so his back arched down to slump on Ethan's chest. Ethan yelped, letting out a surprise "whoa!" before letting Benny sit back down on his bed. Benny flopped face first on the bed, rolling around, his endless laughter muffled in his bed sheets.

"W-Wha-" He frowned under the sheets. "Where am I-I?" He mumbled, hiccuping. Ethan frowned. 

"In your room...Benny...are you  _drunk_?" He suddenly accused, - though the accusation was a terrible one; he had been by Benny's side for an hour. How could he be _drunk_ \- and Benny just shrugged.

"I dunno." Benny said, before his brainless laughter returned. Ethan shook his head as he gasped.

"That son of a bitch did something to you, B." He realized, wanting to kill the witch. Again. He then looked at the spellmaster, who was still face first in the bed sheets. He sighed. 

"Er..." He patted his back uneasily. "Wait for me, okay?" Benny nodded, face still in the bed sheets. 

" 'Kay! " He said, voice muffled in the bed. Ethan just sighed and rushed down the stairs - he could still hear Benny laughing - and into the kitchen to get Benny a glass of water and flip through his spellbook, searching for cures. 

' _There's nothing here about drunk curses'_  He mused.  _'I can't believe that the witch made Benny drunk, out of all things'_

 Well, Ethan - without his Seer powers - saw this day long ago. He knew it would happen eventually. Benny, of course, was the more wild one of the two boys, and Ethan had always anticipated that the taller spellmaster would be quite the drunk. And - no surprise here - he was right. 

As Ethan filled a glass of water and sighed, turning around to go back up, he heard multiple and loud ' _thumps!_ " coming from the stairs. His brain pieced things together, and he gasped. 

"Dammit, Benny." He muttered, dropping the glass lazily into the sink - thank _god_ it didn't break, or else Evelyn would've killed him - and ran towards the stairs. 

He made it just in time too; Benny, stomach flat on the carpet, was sliding down the stairs. Benny squealed as Ethan caught him at the bottom. He looked into Benny's blown eyes and Benny grinned, guffawing. 

"Did ya see m-me, E?" He stuttered, laughing. "I fly just like a penguin!  _Zooooom!_ " He exclaimed, extending his arms out to gesture that he was 'flying' in a way, nearly knocking Ethan's nose off. 

"I told you to stay inside, B." He scolded. "Why on  _earth_ would you go sliding down the stairs?" Benny - did he even understand what he had said? - just shrugged again, smiling wearily at Ethan. 

" 'Cuz I wanna fly!" He said as if it were obvious - and insert more brainless laughter here - before he frowned again. "And a-also 'cuz you were  _soooo_  long, E!" And then, of course, more brainless and endless laughter - dammit, he was sounding just like the witch; typical - and Ethan carelessly swore under his breath. Benny however, heard this, and just pointed at Ethan a bunch of times. 

"Bad mouth! Bad word, Ethan!" He chanted. " _Go wash your mouth with soap!_ " Ethan's eyes widened in horror as Benny just laughed again. 

_'Goodness'_ He thought carelessly, swinging Benny's arm over his shoulder and lifting him up.  _'Note to self; never bring Benny into a bar. Alone'_

"Oookay." Ethan said, huffing - Benny was quite heavy. "C'mon B. Let's go lie down." Benny just nodded as he let himself be dragged by Ethan, still laughing. Ethan grunted angrily. 

"Pick up your feet, B." He complained. "You're heavy." Benny just shrugged. 

"Must be that chicken I ate for dinner. _Woooh boy,_ " He said, and Ethan just face palmed, laying the boy on the couch. Benny placed a hand on his forehead and moaned, making Ethan raise an eyebrow in concern.

"Sooo many colors. _Sooo_ many." He mumbled, looking into Ethan's big, brown eyes. He blinked, then looked at his hair. "Y'know, blue is such a good color on you. But maybe pink hair might do well." Ethan sat back, and before he could do something - perhaps _running_ would be the best option - Benny wiggled his fingers towards Ethan's hair, carelessly mumbling slurred Latin words. Ethan felt his hair go up a bit before he felt it, and Benny just laughed again. 

"Oh no." Ethan whined, and he made a mad dash to the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. He gasped, feeling his crisp and gelled hair. 

"It's _p-pink_?!" He gasped, looking at the neon pink hair. His cheeks turned almost the same color as his hair as he dashed out to see Benny rolling on the floor. He groaned, and made him stand up, yanking his arm. 

"Owwie!" Benny yelped, giving Ethan an innocent and dazed smile. Ethan growled; this was starting to get relentless...

"Benny!" He exclaimed - Benny was giving his lips the most weirdest look - "Turn my hair back to its original color. _Now_!" He demanded. Benny just blew a raspberry at him, and laughed even louder. Ethan checked the watch; it was merely midnight now, and he was not gonna wait up with Benny. 

He began to piece things together slowly: the witch had said she was going to help her in a way - yeah, she helped a _great_ deal - and then she was drunk and all. Something egged Ethan about when she said that, like she was urging him to do something. 

_"Why don't you just kiss him already?"_ He can hear the drunk witch's voice in his head. He then frowned, remembering the words the she had said right before she hurt Benny with the thorn.

" _If you ain't gonna kiss him, I'm gonna m-make you kiss each other."_ She had said. Ethan gasped.

_'Perhaps this is all just a big cliche she created? '_ He mused.  _'Maybe...I need to break the spell.'_ He then shook his head.

"I'm not kissing you, Benny." He mumbled, pushing Benny back onto the couch. "You're my best friend - and I can't kiss you." Benny made it even harder as he puckered his lips. 

"Why don't ya?" He slurred. "Don't ya wanna kiss my soft and luscious lips???" He asked in a high pitched voice, teasing Ethan, who softly punched his shoulder with a smile - he couldn't be enjoying this...right?

"Stop it. Not funny." He whined, and Benny just winked. 

"Why not, Morgan?" He said drunkenly. "How 'bout it; wanna kiss your fucking best friend?" He swore - who was the potty mouth now. huh? - and Ethan just laughed - he was feeling rather drunk himself now, perhaps on love? - and he grabbed Benny's shoulders without really thinking about it. 

"Fuck it then." He mumbled. Benny grinned. 

"I'll make you fall in love." He whispered seductively. Ethan just laughed along with Benny - he supposed this was the only way to get him to stop laughing...

With that, Ethan kissed Benny through a smile, thoughts racing. But nothing could help the kiss he was having right now. His very first kiss - that's right. First kiss. - was with his best friend. 

And man, did he not regret it. 

As soon as they pulled apart, Benny's eyes were glazed and dull, and he took a small intake of breath. Ethan shuddered at the dizziness of his best friend, but then watched as he crumpled onto the ground. 

And the pink haired Ethan smiled. 

"Ugh..." Benny groaned, his voice back to normal - no more pitchy and high laughter, Ethan hoped. - and he rubbed his temples. "Where the hell am I? Why does my arm hurt like crazy? And Ethan, what the  _hell?_ Is your hair _pink_?" It was Ethan's turn to laugh. Benny frowned. 

"What?" He asked. "Why are you laughing? What'd I do?" He asked, and Ethan just kept on laughing. Benny pouted. 

"I'm so confused." He said with a whine in his voice. Ethan just grabbed his shoulders and smiled, sitting on the couch with Benny. 

"C'mere you." He said, ruffling his pink hair wildly as he kissed Benny's lips, and pulling them onto the couch, lying down and kissing in the midnight moonlight. 

* * *

 

Sarah, Rory and Erica peered into Benny's window to see both boys on Benny's bed, kissing. Rory gagged. 

"Why the hell do we have to watch this?" He asked, closing his eyes as the three vampires floated back down to the ground. Erica twirled the chest of the drunk enchantress' ashes and just smiled to herself. 

"Because we did it." She muttered, smiling. "We got the two most clueless boys in Whitechapel to love each other. And make love to each other. And etcetera." She said with an accomplished grin. Sarah sighed. 

"Too bad Ethan's taken." She said with a sad sigh. Erica and Rory gave her incredulous looks, and she just blushed. "What?" She squeaked, her cheeks glowing red in the dark. Rory just laughed as Erica shook her head, and Sarah cracked a smile. 

"I'm just kidding, you two." She giggled, and Rory swung his arm around Erica. 

"How about you bewitch us, Sarah? I'd love to have a love-drunk Erica ride me," He wiggled his eyebrows, and Erica just gagged, pushing him away. Sarah laughed as Erica gave Sarah the box. 

"You can keep the chest." She said with a sigh. "I don't want that drunk witch in my house. Bury it. Keep it. Release it. I don't fucking care." She said with a shrug, walking off. Rory winked. 

"That's my cue! Seeya later, hot stuff!" Rory said, and Sarah giggled, watching as Rory trailed after Erica, who sped off into the night. Rory disappeared as well, and Sarah was left alone. 

Sarah twirled the box in her hand and slipped the small box into her jacket pocket. She looked in the direction where Rory and Erica left, then at the box, and smiled. 

"Look's like you aren't gonna party for long in there, cuz." She said with a shrug, and slipped her ashen cousin away, smiling to herself as she flew high into the night sky, a happy smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Le fin :)


End file.
